Various countercurrent chromatographic methods have been successfully applied to separation and purification of various biological materials such as peptide, daunorubicin derivatives, prostaglandins, various plant hormones, E. coli DNA, etc. The overall results indicated that the methods are extremely versatile and would become essential when other separation methods fail to provide satisfactory results.